japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
V19 Life.3 Part 1
ついに教会のクーデター組との決戦の日となる。 *Finally I will be the day of the decisive battle of the church of coup set. オカ研メンバー, シトリーメンバー, シスター・グリゼルダ, デュリオが集合場所である兵藤家地下に集っていた。 転移型魔方陣のある部屋だ。 *Oka Research members, shea tree members, Sister Griselda, De~yurio is I had gathered to Hyodo home basement is a set location. It's a room with a transition type magic square. アザゼル先生と天界スタッフ, 幾瀬鳶雄さんはサポートとして裏につく。 *Azazel teachers and heaven staff, Ikuse Tonbiyu's get in the back as support. アザゼル先生が一歩前に出てあらためて概要を説明し始めた。 *Azazel teacher I began to explain again outline out in one step forward. 「いいか, 今回の一戦は教会のクーデター組とのケンガた。 場所は, この転移魔方陣の先に急遽設けたレーティングゲーム用のバトルフィールドで行う。 相手もそれを承知したんでな, この地よりは派手に暴れられることは先に伝えておこう」 *"Do good, this game was edged with coup set of church. Location, is carried out in a hurry is provided was Battlefield for rating games ahead of this transition magic square. Na Nde opponent was also aware of it, let me tell earlier that it is Rampage flashy than this earth. " ゲーム用のフィールドか。 なら, この町でドンパチするよりは遥かに安全ってことだな。 *Or field for the game. Nara, I thing me much safer than firing guns in this town. ソーナ前会長が言う。 *Zona former chairman says. 「深夜零時ちょうどに開始ということになっています。 相手方もこちらの用意した転移型魔方陣を通ってフィールドに来るでしょう」 *"Midnight I'm supposed to be the start of zero o'clock just. Other party also will come in the field through here of the prepared transition type magic square " 匙がそれを受けて言う。 *I say spoon is subject to it. 「しかし, 相手もよく承知しましたね。 フィールドで戦うことも, こっちの転移型魔方陣で移動することも。 転移の先が実は牢獄だったとか, 結界だったとか, あるいはフィールド自体が罠だとか, そういうのは考慮しなかったんでしょうかね」 *"But, I was aware of the other party also well. To fight in the field, nor be moved in here of transition type magic square. Toka previous transition was prison Actually, Toka's trap Maybe you were barrier, or field itself, such the I Will did not take into account " まあ, 匙の言うことも一理ある。 明らかにこちらにとって有利な条件だし, 一見よくそれらを全部呑んだと思える。 *Well, there is some truth also say spoon. Obviously It's favorable conditions for here, it seems as he swallowed all those well look. アザゼル先生が苦笑した。 *Azazel teacher was wry smile. 「じゃあ, 逆に訊くがおまえらはそれを思い付いたとして今回の一件に実行したか? いや, 俺はいちおう考えたが, 実行には移さなかった。 ま, そういうことだ。 あっちもこちらがそんなものを用意することはないだろうと踏んでいる。 何せ, ここでこじれれば禍根は深く残るだろうからな。 ケンカっのはストレートに応えりゃいいんだよ。 両陣営ともクーデター組に退路がないのは重々承知なんだしな」 *"Well, if it is to ask the reverse was run at a review this time as you guys came up with it? No, I was thinking the time being, I did not moved to run. Also, it just that. Here over there also is stepping would not be to prepare such a thing. After all, I would because here is twisted if enclosing remain deeply. It's okay if Kotaere to straight for Tsu fight. There no retreat in coup set both camps I to'm -ply aware " 俺たちを信用しての行動ということか。 不満をぶつける相手, 不満の元凶と感じている相手……けれど, 戦士としては, 戦う相手としては, 俺たちを信じているってことなのかね。 あるいは, ストラーダ, クリスタルディ, あの二人が信じた者たちであるからこそ, 配下の戦士たちもそれを信じているという面もあるのだと思う。 *Or that the action of the trust us. Partner hit the dissatisfaction, opponent ...... but feels that ringleader of dissatisfaction, as the warrior, as the fight opponent, and I guess the thing He believes in us. Or, I think Strada, Crystal Di, precisely because is that two people believe those who, as he is also terms of warriors under even believe in it. 先生が続けて言う。 *Teacher I say continue. 「……おまえらばかりが貧乏くじを引いていて本当に申し訳ない。 だが, ストラーダ, クリスタルディ, この両名がただイタズラに不満を抱いた戦士をここまで連れてきていないだろう。 戦士たちは憤りを俺たちにぶつけたいのが本音だろうが, 枢機卿の三名の真意は他にある。 ……ヴァチカン本部から, ある程度, 情報は得ていてな。 あいつらは……本当の大馬鹿野郎だってことがわかった」 *"…… Really sorry, just you guys are drawing the short straw. But, Strada, cristaldi, this they are just disgruntled to prank a warrior not brought up here would. Warriors would be truth that indignation we want to rant, but three of the Cardinal's real intention lies elsewhere. …… A certain extent, information is getting from the Vatican Office,. They are... I knew I really big idiot " 先生は苦笑いしていた。 どこか, 呆れたような, それでいて悲哀の色も瞳に映していて……。 先生はおそらくあのじいさんとおっさんが今回ここに挑戦を申し込んできた真意みたいなものを察したのだと思う。 *Teacher was bitter smile. Somewhere, such as amazed, yet also the color of sorrow have transferred to a pupil .... I think the teacher's probably that old man and the old man has guessed the something like here in the spirit that has signed up the challenge this time. 先生の言葉に全員神妙な面持ちをしながらうなずいた。 皆, 腹が決まったってことだろう。 *I nodded and all meek expression to the words of the teacher. I decided everybody, bellies would be. ソーナ前会長が視線で真羅先輩に次項を促した。 真羅先輩が魔力で宙に大きな鏡を出現させて説明をし始める。 鏡にはバトルの舞台となるフィールド全体が映し出されていた。 *Sona before President urged the next section to Shilla senior in line of sight. Shilla seniors I start to a description to appear a large mirror in the air by magic. Entire field to be a stage of the battle has been projected in the mirror. 「フィールドのモデルは, 駒王町です。 駒王学園を中心に半径十キロの周辺地域を再現したフィールドが戦場となります。 フィールドの形成には今回ロスsd先生のご協力がありました」 *"Field model is a piece King town. Field that reproduces the surrounding area with a radius of ten kilometers around the Koma-o school becomes the battlefield. The formation of the field there was a cooperation of this Rosuvu~aise teacher " ロスヴァイセさんもバトルフィールドを作った? 訝しげに思う俺だったが, ロスヴァイセさんが皆に言う。 *Rosuvu~aise's also made a Battlefield? I think the quizzical it was me, but Rosuvu~aise san say to everyone. 「例のトライへキサ用に研究中の封印術の応用を今回のバトルフィールドに用いています。 ……良い結果が得られればいいのですが……」 *"Example, we used to Trihexa the application of seal surgery during the study in this battlefield of. ...... Good results should I be obtained, but ...... " なるほど, トライへキサ用に研究中の術を使ったのか。 ロスヴァイセさんは, 独自の理論で対トライへキサ専用の封印術を年末年始と休むことなく, 思案していた。 アザゼル先生や他の研究者も協力しているそうだが……その試連転が今回のフィールドに使用されているってことか。 *Well, whether I used the art in research for Trihexa. Rossvaisse says, in the theory of its own to vs. Trihexa seal year-end and new year's holidays without rest, thinking. Is likely working with Azazel-teachers and other researchers. The test-roll used in this field?. ……未知の相手, 誰も出会ったことのない獣……。 そんなのを相手にして, ロスヴァイセさんは日々封印の術式を構築しているのだから頭が下がる。 類稀な魔法の才女ゆえにできることだ。 *...... Unknown opponent, everyone I met that no beast .... By such of the other party to, Rosuvu~aise Mr. head falls because are building the surgical techniques of sealed daily. The thing can be to talented woman because of extraordinary magic. 真羅先輩が報告を続ける。 *Shilla senior continues to report. 「相手は中隊規模の部隊をふたつに分けるとのことです。 主にエヴァルド・クリスタルディとヴァスコ・ストラーダをリーダーとしたふたつの部隊となります」 *"Opponent is that with divided into two troops of company scale. It will be mainly two forces the Ewald-Crystal Di and Vasco Strada was a leader. " わかりやすいね。 フィールドの舞台は駒王町! そして相手は元エクスカリバーの使い手と元デュランダルの使い手を中心にそれぞれ部隊を作ったということだ。 *I descriptive. Field of the stage Koma-o the town! And opponent thing that made the troops each to center the consumer of consumer of the original Excalibur and the original Durandal. 真羅先輩に続いてソーナ前会長が言う。 *Following the Shilla senior Zona former chairman says. 「それに伴い, 私たちもふたつにチームを分けます。 編制ですが, エヴァルド・クリスタルディ側に 『ジョーカー』 デュリオ・ジュズアルドさんを中心として, シスター・グリゼルダさん, 紫藤イリナさん及び 『御使い』 の参戦メンバー, そこにサジ以外の私たちシトリー眷属がサポートに入ります」 *"As a result, we also divide them in two teams. Formations, but Ewald cristaldi side "Joker" De~yurio-Juzuarudo Mr. Sister Griselda's, Murasakifuji Irina's and competing members of the "angels", Our Sitri Kin other than spoon is placed in the support there. " 天使+シトリーはエクスカリバーのクリスタルディ氏が相手ってことだ。 *Angel + Sitri Crystal Di's Excalibur is he gonna opponent. 「そうなると, グレモリー眷属と匙くんを入れたメンバーヴァスコ・ストラーダ氏の部隊と戦うことになるわね」 *"Will put gremory kin and spoon-Kun, and Member Vasco Strada said troops and fight!" リアスがそう口にする。 *Rias so to speak. 俺たちの相手は……デュランダルの元使い手ことストラーダのじいさんか。 ゼノヴィアは……瞳に戦意を滾らせ始めていた。 *We're of the opponent or grandfather of Strada that the original consumer of ...... Durandal. Xenovia is...In your eyes was started who will to fight. 「黒歌, ルフェイ, 刃狗が裏でのサポートに入る」 *"Black song, Rufei, blade dog enters the support of the behind the scenes" ――と, 先生が追加の報告をくれた。 そうか, 裏のサポート要員も豪華だ。 ……それでもクリフォトなら, わずかな隙を突いて乱入してきそうで怖いけどね。 *- And the teacher gave me an additional report. Or so, the back of the support personnel also a luxury. And if ...... still Qliphoth, I though scary and likely have stormed will be given a slight gap. ここで一歩前に出る者がいた。 ――木場だった。 *Here was a person who comes into one step forward. - It was Kiba. 「ソーナ前会長, 僕もジョーカー側に付いてもいいですか?」 *"Zona former chairman, or is my good nor attached to the Joker side?" ――っ! ……その申し出に皆が一様に驚いた。 だが, すぐに全員が察してしまう。 *- Tsu! ...... Everyone was surprised uniformly to the offer. But, would guess everyone immediately. ……木場は, エクスカリバーへの想いを再燃してしまっている, と。 *...... Kiba, they've rekindled feelings to the Excalibur, and. ソーナ前会長は瞑目して問う。 *Sona before President tow to nominal (close one's eyes). 「……エクスカリバー, ですね?」 *"...... Excalibur is, right?" 木場は静かにうなずいた。 *Kiba nodded quietly. 「クリスタルディ氏は元エクスカリバーの使い手と聞いてます」 *"Crystal Di Mr. I have heard that consumer of the original Excalibur" ソーナ前会長がシスター・グリゼルダに訊く。 *Sona before Chairman ask to Sister Griselda. 「はい, 現役を退いたとはいえ, 数少ない天然のエクスカリバー適合者です。 話では, 若かりし頃に一時期三本のエクスカリバーを同時に使いこなしていたと聞いています」 *"Yes, although it has left the active service, it is one of the few natural Excalibur fit person. In the story, you have heard that it has been mastering the one time three of Excalibur in his youth at the same time. " ……三本同時, か。 フリードの野郎も似たようなことをしていたが, そんなのを歯牙にもかけないほどに使っていたのだろう。 コカビエル襲来事件のときよりも格段にレべルアップしている木場が, あのおっさんに一蹴されたのだから。 *...... Three simultaneous, or. Freed of guy also had a thing similar, but such of the wonder was using enough not apply also to a tooth. Is Kiba that much level pull-up than in the Kokabiel invasion incident, because he has been dismissed on that old man. シスター・グリゼルダが続ける。 *Sister Griselda continues. 「エクス・デュランダルの製法の過程で作ったエクスカリバーのレプリカを教皇聖下から賜った唯一のお方でもあります」 *See also only one replica made in the process of manufacturing methods ex-durandal Excalibur from his Holiness Pope given ' 「エクスカリバーのレプリカ?」 *"Excalibur replica of?" 俺の問いにリアスはあごに手をやっていた。 *Rias to my question was doing the hand to the jaw. 「話ではいちおう七本揃ったから, 解析してその力を再現したレプリカを作り上げたと聞いているわ。 確か, 力は本物の五分の一にも満たないと聞いているけれど……」 *"I have listened and created a replica reproduces the power in the story I complete seven books, from. But I have heard and indeed, power one-fifth live less than...... " じゃあ, あのおっさんが持っていた剣はエクスカリバーのレプリカ! 俺がなんとなく感づいたことは概ね合っていたのか。 *So, sword that uncle had the Excalibur replica of! Whether it had been roughly match that I was Kanzui somehow. 「ストラーダ猊下も同様に聖下から賜ったデュランダルのレプリカを有しているはずです」 *"You should Strada His Holiness also has a Durandal replica of that bestowed from St. (Pope) under similar" ――と, シスター・グリゼルダが言う。 *- And, Sister Griselda says. あのじいさんもレプリカを持っているのかよ! ……こりゃ, 想像以上に激戦となりそうだな……。 *Whether that old man also has a replica! ...... When absorbing, ... Na likely a fierce battle than you think. 木場はそれを聞いて訴える。 *Kiba is sue to hear it. 「……戦わせてください。 僕はもう一度, エクスカリバーを, エクスカリバーの使い手を超えたいと思っています。 これは復讐ではありません。 挑戦なんです!」 *「…… Let me fight. I think I once again, Excalibur, wielder of Excalibur go beyond. This is not revenge. Is a challenge! " 教会のお偉いさんが, 元エクスカリバーの名うての使い手だったっていうのが, こいつの心に火を点けてしまったのだと思う。 木場の瞳に映るのは憎悪の炎ではないが, 複雑な心境の色だった。 ……自分への怒りなのか, 相手への怒りなのか, それとも――。 *Great man of the Church who, notorious former Excalibur was called, was lit in the mind of this guy and I think. Of Kiba's eyes is not flame of hatred, was the color of mixed emotions. …… Whether their anger, anger to the opponent, whether or--. 答えに苦慮するリアスだったが, そこへ第三者の声が入り込む。 *It was Rias that struggling to answer, the third party of the voice enters there. 「――やらせてあげてもよろしいのでは?」 *'--Let me give you want in? ' 肯定を促す意見と共に姿を現したのは, アーサー・ペンドラゴンだった。 予想外の男がこの場に現れたな。 ……いや, 今回の相手は聖剣に直結する。 ヴァーリもこいつに今回の参戦を促していやがったしな。 そう考えるとここへ姿を現してもおかしくないか。 *It was Arthur Pendragon, showed up with a positive opinion. An unexpected man appeared at this place. …… Yes, this opponent to directly to the holy sword. Do refused. Valle also encourage this guy this season. You wouldn't think so and showing up here. 皆の視線を集めるメガネの美青年は, 作った笑みで木場に言う。 *Glasses of beauty youth to gather all of the line of sight, say to Kiba with smile that made. 「剣士のこだわりは, 剣士にしか癒やせませんま。 ねぇ, 木場祐斗くん?」 *"Swordsman of attention, it is not skinny healing only swordsman or. Hey, Kiba Yuto-kun? " 木場は無言だった。 ただ, 視線を交わす両者の間には, 剣に己を託す者のみに通じる何かがあるように思えた。 *Kiba was silence. However, between the two, which exchange the line of sight, it seemed like there is something that leads only to those who commit yourselves to the sword. アーサーは自身の胸に手を添えながら言う。 *Arthur says while accompanied by a hand on his chest. 「代わりと言ってはなんですが, 私がヴァスコ・ストラーダとの戦いに参戦致しましょう。 長年, 興味がありましたから。 最強のデュランダル使いと称されたご老体の力にね」 *"It's what to say instead, but I'll will compete in the fight against Vasco Strada. For many years, because I was interested. I on the power of your old body that has been referred to as the strongest of Durandal User" アーサーがグレモリ｜側に参加するってか。 こりゃまた想定外というか, 予想もできなかったわ。 *Or What Arthur to participate in Gremory side. Absorbing it also or rather unexpected, could not be also expected. それを受けてリアスは――大きく息を吐いてから親友に述べた。 *Rias In response to it - mentioned best friend from a deep breath. 「…………ソーナ, そちらに入れてあげてちょうだい」 *"............ Sohna, and give me to give put it in there." 「いいのですか, リアス?」 *"I say either, Rias?" 確認されたリアスは, 木場に真っ直ぐに告げた。 *Confirmed Rias was told straight to Kiba. 「祐斗, 今度こそ, あなたの気持ちに決着を付けなさい」 *"Yuto, what now, please settled to your feelings." 木場はその場で跪き, 主に心からの感謝の言葉を口にする。 *Kiba is kneeling on the spot, mainly speak the words of heartfelt thanks. 「はい, ありがとうございます」 *"Yes, thank you." その表情には, 感謝と共に――戦意に満ちた剣士の決意も見て取れる。 ……誰が見ても一見は勇ましい顔つきだろう。 でもな, ダチ公。 俺は気づいちまってるんだよ。 *Its expression, along with thanks - also seen determination of swordsman full of fighting spirit. ...... Who seemingly look would be brave look. But Na, buddy. I'm you got noticed. そのやり取り後も作戦について確認を取り合い, 残りの時間はバトルフィールドに転移する前の最後の休憩時間に当てることとなった。 *The exchange after the scramble is checked for operations, the remaining time became to be shed at the end of the break prior to transfer to the battle field. 皆がそれぞれのリラックス法で落ち着いているなかで俺は壁に背中を預けた木場のもとに向かっていた。 *Everyone I was heading to the original Kiba was deposited back to the wall among which are calm in each of relaxation method. 「木場, ちょっといいか?」 *Kiba, or a nice little?" 「なんだい」 *"What?" 「おまえ, ぶり返してないだろうな?」 *"You, I would not relapse?" 正面から, 俺は素直に訊いた。 奴は一拍おいたのち, 作った微笑みを浮かべた。 *From the front, I heard obediently. After guy you placed one beat, smiled the smile made was. 「……大丈夫, 僕はリアス・グレモリーの騎士であり, オカ研の剣だと自覚しているよ」 *"...... Okay, I is a knight of Rias Gremory, you are aware that it is the sword of the Oka Research" その言葉は真意でもあるのだろうが, どこかうつろな感じがして俺をいらつかせた。 *The word will is also a spirit, but I was irritate me to somewhere hollow feeling. 「ああ, そうだ。 おまえは剣だな。 ――けど, それを収める鞘はあるのか?」 *"Oh, it's so. I You're sword. - But, what sheath is to fit it. "? 「――っ」 *"- Tsu" 俺の問いに木場は答えない。 俺は……思っていたことをすべて旺く。 *Kiba is not the answer to my question. I all that I thought ...... wang faster. 「……これだけは覚えておけよ。 おまえの代わりなんざ, 俺はゴメンだから。 リアス・グレモリーの 『騎士』 はおまえとゼノヴィアなんだ。 俺はおまえの代わりになんかなってやらねぇ。 だから……死ぬんじゃねぇぞ, バカ野郎」 *"...... This only can you remember. Your Instead what seat, because I'm sorry. "Knight" of Rias Gremory'm Zenovu~ia and you. I do not Yara become something to you instead. So'll not it die ..., idiot. " 俺の言葉にきょとんした木場だったが, フッと笑った。 どこか, 俺の言ったことを再認識して, 自嘲するかのような笑いだった。 *It was blank look and was Kiba to my words, but laughed and fluoride. Somewhere, re-recognize that you have said of me, it was a laugh as if to snorting. 「そっか, 代わりは……いないよね。 あらためて正面から言われると, いい意味で釘を刺された気分だ」 *"Instead, I see a... I'm not. I feel anew from the front said, and stabbed nails in a good way ' こいつがまとっていた緊張が和らいだように思えた。 それを確認できただけでも話しかけて正解だっただろう。 *Tensions guy had dressed me seemed to be abated. It would have been correct to talk even only was able to confirm it. ……よし, 木場はOKとして残るは……。 視界にアーシアが映る。 部屋に用意された椅子に座り, 天にお祈りを捧げているところだった。 *...... Alright, Kiba remain as OK is ....... Asia is reflected in the field of vision. Sit in a chair that has been prepared in the room, it was the place where you are devoted prayers to heaven. 俺は彼女のもとに歩み寄り, ひとつ訊く。 *I can compromise on her original, ask one. 「アーシア, いいのか?」 *"Asia, Is it good?" アーシアは目を開けて, 静かに返す。 *Asia will open your eyes, quietly return. 「……教会の方々と戦うことですね?」 *"It is to fight with people of ...... church?" そう, アーシアはこれから元いた教会の者たちと真っ正面からぶつかることになる。 複雑な心境に違いはないだろう。 *So, Asia will be hit from the church Shah us and right in front who was now the original. Would not be a difference in mixed feelings. 「ああ, 辛いなら, 降りたっていい。 ……って言っても付いてきちゃうよな」 *"Oh, if painful, is referred to me got off. ...... I'll get to come with even saying " そう, 俺はアーシアの答えがわかっていた。 ああ, この子はきっと――, *So, I had found Asia answer. Oh, this child Kit -, 「はい, イッセーさんやリアスお姉さま, ゼノヴィアさんもイリナさんも皆さんが戦うのでしたら, 私もいきます」 *"Yes, Issey-san and Rias Sister, Zenovu~ia san Irina's also that you could you fight, you go I also" って, 笑顔で答えちまうのさ。 *What, it's to do something completely answer with a smile. しかし, いまのアーシアには絶対の壁役が不在している。 *However, in today's Asia absolute wall officer is absent. 「ファーブニルが目覚めない以上, 例の邪龍四兄弟に守ってもらうんだぞ。 もちろん, 俺や皆もアーシアを死守する! でも, どうしてもってときはあいつらに壁役をやってもらうんだ」 *More than "Fabuniru does not wake up, I do to be protected by evil Ryuyon brother of example. Of course, I and everyone also defend the Asia! But, I get to do the wall Auditor at him from when me absolutely " ファーブニルがいない以上, アーシアが使役している邪龍四体の力が必要となる。 *Have employed Asia at least not famous, evil dragon 4 body force is needed. 「はい! 邪龍の皆さんはとてもやさしい方ばかりなので安心して回復に専念できそうです!」 *' Yes! Evil dragons are very friendly people and it can focus on the recovery! " 力強くうなずくアーシア。 ……でも, 回復役を執拗に狙うような真似を彼らはするだろうか? いままで怪我人は出ても死昔は出ていないというクーデターだ。 ……回復役とわかっているであろうアーシアを殺しにかかるようなことはしないとは思うのだが……。 *Strong nod Asia. ...... But, I wonder they make a relentlessly aim such imitate the recovery officer? It's coup that it does not come out a long time ago death also out injured people until now. Will know that ...... recovery role I think is not to be take such things to kill Asia but ....... けど, 能力を封じる行為はしてきそうだ。 実際, そのような神器を見たことがあるし, 教会の戦士にその特性を持った所有昔がいても何ら不思議じゃない。 あー, となると俺たちもその手の能力には気をつけないとな。 ハメ手にてんで弱い火力重視のグレモリーチームだもんね。 *But, it's likely to have the act to seal the ability. In fact, to have seen such a sacred treasures, it's not any wonder can have long ago owned you with its characteristics to the church of the warrior. Oh, and it is and also us I do not care in the ability of their hands. The cause I Gremory team of altogether weak firepower emphasis in Saddle hand. 腕を組んであーだこーだ思慮している俺に黒歌とルフェイが近づいてきて一首。 *One neck to me that you are thoughtful coder's uh arm in arm approached the black song and Rufei. 「ま, 何か怪しげな術を受けて機能停止しちゃったら, 裏からこっそり解呪してあげるにゃん」 *"Also, if you happen to stop function in response to something dubious way, Nyan you'll secretly dispelled from the back." なんて言われてしまった! 小猫さま同様, 俺の脳内を読むのに長けてますね, 猫又お姉さん! *What a've been told! Similarly Koneko-sama, I have skilled to read me in the brain, Nekomata sister! 「兄のこと, よろしくお願いします」 *"It brother, thank you." ルフェイにそんなことをお願いされてしまった。 とうのお兄さんは, 一人静かに立ちながら文庫本なんて読んでいるけど……。 妹の心配なんて知らずじまいってか。 *Ask that Le Fay had been. Thank you brother, the one who stood quietly while reading paperback books!... Don't worry for her sister know one was before. 「ま, 必要ないだろうけど, いちおう任せてくれ」 *"Well, I would not need to leave me the time being." ルフェイの願いに応じる俺の視界に――ゼノヴィアとイリナの姿が映り込む。 *In my view to respond to wishes of Rufei - from reflecting the Zenovu~ia and Irina figure. 互いに聖剣を取り出して, 刀を軽く合わせていた。 *Remove the holy sword each other, had been together lightly the sword. 「……あまり, 同胞と戦いたくはないけれど, それでもお互い聖剣を持つ者として先駆者を超えるとまで言わず, 一矢は報いたいわね, ゼノヴィア」 *"...... So much, and I do not want to fight with the brethren, but it still does not say it more than a pioneer as a person with each other holy sword, I'll want to reward rival, Zenovu~ia" 「ああ, デュランダルのローラン, オートクレールのオリヴィエに恥じない使い手とならなければならないな」 *"Oh, Durandal of Laurent, I must become a consumer that does not live up to Olivier of auto Claire" こっちもこっちで気合いが入っているようだ。 二人には二人の伝説の聖剣に選ばれ介者の衿侍があるのだ。 *Here also seems here in containing the fighting spirit. He is chosen via's collar samurai in the holy sword of two people of the legendary two people. そのゼノヴィアにシスター・グリゼルダが歩み寄った。 唐突にその顔を両手でつかんでしまう! 決戦前の小言を聞かせるのかと俺もゼノヴィアも思っただろう。 しかし――。 * Sister Griselda is walked up to the Zenovu~ia. Suddenly it would grab the face with both hands! I as whether to hear the scolding of the previous battle also would have thought even Zenovu~ia. But -. 「ゼノヴィア, あなたの相手はあのストラーダ猊下です。 それは十二分に承知の上ですね?」 *"Zenovu~ia, your opponent is that Strada His Holiness. That's is on the more than enough know? " 「あ, ああ, もちろん。 け, 敬意を以て立ち向かうつもりだ。 け, 決して失礼なことはしない」 *"Oh, oh, of course. Only, I'm going to stand respectfully. Only, and will not be never rude thing " 同じ施設の出であり, 姉役でもあるグリゼルダさんはあのゼノヴィアが教会在籍時代に唯一頭の上がらなかった相手だ。 突然の問いかけに戸惑っているようだった。 教会関係者としては相手が相手なので, 不躾を咎められると感じてかゼノヴィアは先んじて謝ってしまっていた。 ――が, そのグリゼルダさんはゼノヴィアを胸に抱き寄せる。 *Is de same facility, Griselda, who is also the sister auditors It's opponent that Zenovu~ia did not go up the only head to church enrolled era. It seemed to be puzzled to sudden question. Since the opponent is the other party as church officials, Zenovu~ia do feel that it is blamed rudely had gone apologize ahead. - But that Griselda Mr. embraced in chest Zenovu~ia. 「……ひとつだけ伝えます。 いいですか, ゼノヴィア。 ――女子力とは, 女子の腕力のことではありません。 家庭的なスキルのことです」 * "I will tell only one ....... What should I do, Zenovu~ia. - Women's force and is not that of women of brawn. It is a homely skills " それを耳にして狼狽するゼノヴィア。 *Zenovu~ia to dismay which was to ear. 「――ッ! そ, それぐらい知っているぞ! 鍛えあげた腕の力こぶを見せれば男は簡単に転ぶだなんて勘違いはもうしていない! 年末に真の意味を知って以降, 私は本当の意味で女子力をあげようと思っているっ!」 * "- ~Tsu! Its, you know about it! If Misere the bicep of the arm that was raised tempered man misunderstanding and Nante I fall easily is not anymore! And later to know the meaning of true at the end of the year, Tsu I'm going to give you girls force in the true sense! " ……うん, 決戦前になんて会話してんだよ! いや, らしいっちゃらしいけど! *...... Yeah, it'm a conversation Nante before battle! No, I seem to say likeness! 「私だってそのぐらいのことは去年のうちに知ったわよ! 遅いわね, ゼノヴィア!」 *"I Even its about things I learned within the last year! I'm slow, Zenovu~ia! " 勝ち誇りながらイリナが言う! おまえも十分情報遅いからわ!? *Wins Irina says while pride! You're also because enough information slow!? そんな会話をしながらもグリゼルダさんは微笑みながら言う。 *Griselda's even while such a conversation says with a smile. 「……けれどね, ゼノヴィア。 あなたが女の子らしくなって, 私はうれしいのですよ。 神のため, 信仰のためとデュランダルを振るい続けてきたあなたが戦い以外のものにも目を向けてくれた……。 出生ゆえ, そのような歩み方をしたのは致し方ない面はありましたが……。 それでもいまはゼノヴィアは私にとってまばゆいばかりです」 *"I though ..., Zenovu~ia. You become a girl, I am happy. For God, you who have continued sieve for faith and Durandal gave me attention to something other than a fight .... Birth because, although there was is is not be helped surface of was such a walk way .... But now Zenovu~ia is dazzling to me. " ぎゅっと抱きしめてシスター・グリゼルダはゼノヴィアに言う。 *Tightly Embrace Sister Griselda tell Zenovu~ia. 「あなたは私にとって悩みの種であり, 手のかかる同郷の士であり……かわいい妹です。 あなたなら, 生徒会長にもなれますし, ストラーダ猊下も超えられるはずです」 *"You are a headache for me, is a fellow Judges consuming hand ...... cute sister. And if you, then you get used to the student council president, should Strada His Holiness also be exceeded " 抱きしめられているゼノヴィアは気恥ずかしそうにしながらもこう応える。 *Zenovu~ia that hug are can also meet this while care embarrassed. 「……自慢の妹になれるよう努力するよ」 *"To strive to become a ...... proud sister" その光景にほっこりしてしまった。 互いに立ち位置が変わろうとも, 互いを想う気持ちには変化はないってことだよな。 *I had to unwind at the sight. Even going to change the standing position with each other, I'm gonna be no change in the feelings you think each other. 「イッセーさま」 *"Issey-sama" レイヴェルが声をかけてくる。 今回も彼女は留守番だ。 というか, ライザーのゲームに参戦する日も近いから, 無理強いなんてさせられるわけにもいかないろう。 *Reivu~eru come over voice. Also she's answering machine this time. Of whether, because close day to compete in the riser of the game, wax not afford to not be allowed to Nante coercion. 俺はニカッと笑った。 *I laughed and Nika~tsu. 「ああ, わかっているよ。 勝負を決めてすぐに帰るよ」 *"Oh, you know. Go home as soon as decide the game. " 「当然ですわ。 イッセーさまはお忙しい身の上なのですから」 *"Of course. Since Issey sama's a busy herself " まったく, 俺のマネージャーさまは手厳しい限りだぜ! *At all, my manager sama's as long as harsh! ――と, 椅子に座っていたソーナ前会長が立ち上がる。 *- And rises Zona former chairman who was sitting in a chair. 「時間です。 ――フィールドに入りましょう」 *"It is time -. Let's go into the field." 皆が転移型魔方陣の中心にの中心に。 *Everyone is in the center of the center of the transition type magic square. こうして, 俺たちと教会クーデター組とのケンカが始まろうとしていた! *In this way, the fight between us and the Church coup group was about to begin!